Question: Convert $9\ \dfrac{2}{3}$ to an improper fraction.
Answer: ${9}\ {\dfrac{2}{3}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${9} + {\dfrac{2}{3}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $3$ as the fractional part ${9} \times \dfrac{3}{3} = {\dfrac{27}{3}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{27}{3}} + {\dfrac{2}{3}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{27}{3}} + {\dfrac{2}{3}} = \dfrac{29}{3}$